


From Dust to Dust

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Supernova Project [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s05e03 Victory of the Daleks, F/M, Memories, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would never forgive him. He still remembered how she had looked at him the first time she saw him attacking a Dalek, how she would have reacted to his anger now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Dust to Dust

He looked in terror as they came out in new colors and shapes, a even bigger terror than they had been before for now they had learned the importance of difference that makes the whole a lot bigger. He watched the colorful rebirth and in his eyes he could still remember the golden dust that had destructed them once, in the biggest act of love he had ever witnessed, sacrificing the whole of the universe in his name – for she had changed the flux of time, of life and death, of day and night just to save him when he had given up on fighting.

She had made him fight again, she had given him something worth fighting for. He fought for her, for the wonderful woman beside him that, even being hundreds of years younger than he was, made him feel alive and whole in face of all the pain he had been through. And when he had lost her, he had almost lost himself as well, and he had fought for all the rest, defending the Earth for that was what she did (if she could help to protect it, being just a girl, it was nothing short of his duty to do the same). She had lived in the corner of his eyes, in each moment until the last one, and if now he pretended that he felt nothing was because he couldn’t deal with the memory of a smile that could destroy the very walls of the universe.

 (He fought every Day not to tear them apart, for he wanted to and he could try. But the risk… She would never forgive him. He still remembered how she had looked at him the first time she saw him attacking a Dalek, how she would have reacted to his anger now? But she was part of this anger too, much of what they had stolen from him. So many lives, and non as important that the life that they never had).

Without her, he had been only dust. And, from the dust, she had born him again, a better man.

And even if all hope seemed to be lost, he had to go on, to try and fight, for all of them – for her and for the future in which she would live, in which they would meet and have the little time that they had – and that was better than no time at all.


End file.
